Arráncale el Corazón
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [RETRASADO ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN QUE PROMETÍ] -Capítulo Único- Un simple juego, eso era, para luego cumplir la misión de espantarte hasta de tí mismo. "Esta situación es similar, solo que terminarás salvando personas con arrancar el corazón puro de una mujer virgen." Era así de fácil, matarla a ella y que todos se salvaran. [Rated M por descripción explícita] [PRECUELA DE UN FIC]


**Hola, chicos! Cómo están? Como prometí, este es el especial de Halloween y el regalo de disculpas por tan poco período de actualización, una vez más les explico que he tenido muchas pruebas, trabajos, informes, presentaciones orales, bla bla bla a tal punto de mandar todo a la mierda XD Sin contar que estuve un tiempo discapacitada, mi lastimé el pie, aún tengo la herida, pero ahora puedo caminar mejor lml Ahora…**

**VAMOS CON EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN!**

**No da miedo sinceramente, solo pongo lo que creo que a los personajes les incomodaría o espantaría.**

**SECUELA DE UN FIC! AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN "ESE" FIC, SABRÁN DE QUE HABLO!**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Arráncale el corazón.

Los cuatro suspiraron, aburridos. Ninguno tenía dinero…

— No puedo creer que me gasté todo el dinero en comida en vez de mi disfraz. — Se quejó el rubio.

— Yo me lo gasté en cartas nuevas…— Confesó apenado Yugi.

— Y yo en regalos para Shizuka-chan…-

— ¿Qué dijiste, Honda?

— ¡N-Nada! — Dijo rápidamente.

Los tres fijaron su vista en la castaña, que guardaba unos billetes en su mochila. La ojiazul notó un par miradas que la miraban con ambición. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Honda y a Jonouchi.

— ¡Ni se les ocurra! ¡Yo no les prestaré dinero! ¡Trabajen para conseguir! — Se cruzó de brazos. — Incluso si quieren jugar como niños a pedir dulces, no podré acompañarlos. — Suspiró. — Yo trabajo esa noche.

— Anzu… Últimamente trabajas mucho, ¿no crees? — Opinó el tricolor menor.

— No tengo opción, Yugi. Necesito el dinero. — Suspiró.

El chico no siguió insistiendo.

—… ¿Y en dónde trabajarás?

— En Kaiba Corp…-

— ¡¿CON KAIBA?! — Interrumpió el rubio furioso.

— ¡Paga bien! ¡No tengo opción! — Le devolvió el grito. — Kaiba hizo un nuevo videojuego virtual, solo que este es de terror, asegura que todos mojarán sus pantalones del miedo. — Se rió. — Yo guío a los interesados a jugar, y si quiero, puedo jugar gratis por trabajar allí.

—… ¿Hay que pagar?

— Sí, pero sorpresivamente es barato, tal vez porque vienen millones de personas, incluso gente extranjera, ya sabes lo famoso que es Kaiba. — Se encogió de hombros.

—… Qué bien…— Dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué no vienen? Estoy segura de que Kaiba los dejará entrar gratis.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— Me pidió que le dijera a Yugi. — El aludido la miró con curiosidad. — Ya sabes cómo es Kaiba.

—… Eh… ¿A quién se lo pidió? — Preguntó el tricolor.

Ni Honda ni Jonouchi comprendieron la pregunta del chico, sin embargo Anzu sí. Estaba preguntando si se lo estaba pidiendo a él, o al _otro_.

—… Tal vez se lo haya pedido a Yami.

—… ¡Oh, claro! — Comprendieron al unísono el par de amigos.

— Oh, vaya. — Sonrió. — Suena divertido…

— Pero… ¿Yami siquiera sabe qué es Halloween?

— ¿Le has hablado de él, Yugi? — Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

— No. — Negó con la cabeza. — La verdad es que he estado pensando eso algunos días, pero…

— ¿Qué es?

— También he considerado muchas celebraciones que son completamente desconocidas para el faraón. — Dijo pensativamente. — Además, es probable que no esté con nosotros mucho tiempo…— Un largo silencio se hizo tras esa confesión. —… Ah… Y… Pienso que… Lo mejor sería que nos recordara con momentos que haya pasado con ustedes, no solo conmigo.

—… ¿Hablas de que él estará con nosotros para Halloween? — Adivinó la castaña.

— Sí. — Sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¡Qué bien! — Gritaron animados. — Eres el mejor, Yugi. ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Sí! Aunque pensándolo bien, es en dos días, así que… ¿Les molesta que esté con ustedes hasta aquel entonces?

—… ¿Uh? Claro…

— ¡Adiós! — Se despidió mientras un brillo emergía de su rompecabezas.

— Nos vemos, Yugi.

.

.

.

— ¡Pero definitivamente la mejor parte son los dulces! ¿Verdad, Honda?

— ¡Sí que sí, Jonouchi!

Anzu miraba en aspecto cansado al trío que caminaba unos pasos tras ella. Desde que volvían de la escuela, Jonouchi y Honda mantenían bien agarrado al joven espíritu del rompecabezas, explicándole lo que significaba Halloween y cómo lo celebraban. Los dulces ya los habían mencionado más de cinco veces, pero Yami parecía realmente divertido con las expresiones de sus amigos. La ojiazul no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada y siguió caminando.

— ¡Anzu, te escuché! ¡¿Te ríes de mí?! — Le amenazó el rubio.

— ¿Cómo crees? — Le preguntó irónicamente.

— ¡Ven acá!

Oh, no…

El rubio había soltado al faraón y salió corriendo tras la castaña, quien chilló y salió despavorida, corriendo en círculos, siendo perseguida por Jonouchi.

— ¡No huyas!

— ¡No es mi culpa que actúes como un chiflado! — Siguió corriendo mientras se reía.

Finalmente corrió hacia Honda y hacia Yami para esconderse en la espalda de ambos.

— ¡Abran paso, animales! — Ordenó el rubio.

Anzu hizo una mueca.

— Jou, tranquilízate. — Se cruzó de brazos. —… Por cierto, aceptarán, ¿verdad? A lo de Kaiba…

— Pues… Es gratis. — Dijo el castaño pensativo. — ¿Por qué no?

—Porque Kaiba es un baboso. — El ubio hizo un puchero.

— Ay, Jonouchi, no puedes hablar enserio…— Suspiró la ojiazul. — Bien, abúrranse y esperen su travesura por no tener dinero de darles dulces a los niños. — Se burló mientras e daba a vuelta. — Nos vemos, chicos. Tengo que trabajar.

Los tres asintieron sin decir nada, pero estaban muy pensativos. Jonouchi y Honda eran conscientes del esfuerzo de su amiga, pero de verdad se sentían mal cuando la castaña no tenía tiempo de pasar tiempo con ellos, de verdad les daba lástima la situación. Y por otro lado, Yami estaba orgulloso del trabajo de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, ese sobreesfuerzo podría causarle un severo problema de salud. Puede que lo haya querido ocultar, pero Anzu estaba más pálida de lo usual y bostezaba muy a menudo en clases, aunque él no tuviese el control del cuerpo de su otro yo, lo sabía por merodear en medio de clases.

—… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— ¡Vamos a mi casa! ¡Y quedémonos allí a jugar! — Dijo al rubio. — ¡¿No es genial?! Después de todos estos días nos darán descanso porque siempre hay pequeños destrozos en Halloween. — Rió nervioso. **(N/A: No sé ustedes, pero después de que termina Halloween, queda un desorden descomunal por el "entusiasmo" XD)**

— ¿Qué opinas, faraón?

— Pues, me parece una buena idea. — Sonrió un poco.

— ¡Pues vámonos ya! — Ambos agarraron al tricolor de los brazos y salieron corriendo.

. . .

_Dos días después…_

. . .

—… ¡Este infeliz pesa más de lo que aparenta! — Se quejó el castaño mientras él y Yami arrastraban de los pies al rubio que dormía profundamente.

— ¿Y cómo lo despertamos? Apenas terminó de comer y se quedó dormido. — Se acaició las sienes. Era impresionante, la verdad… Nunca creyó que Yugi les tendría tanta paciencia a sus amigos, especialmente al rubio. Aunque por esa mismo razón le daba un poco de gracia la situación. — Supongo que no queda de otra…— Se fue a la cocina del rubio y sacó un jarrón para llenarlo de agua. El castaño tragó duramente saliva.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, viejo? — Se rió nerviosamente.

— Totalmente. — Sonrió con malicia.

Luego de unos segundos, se escuchó por todo el vecindario el grito de cierto chico que había sido empapado de pies a cabeza por sus más adorables amigos.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO, PEDAZOS DE…?!

— ¡Déjate de tonterías, Jonouchi! — Le regañó el castaño. — Ya son las seis, y Anzu dijo que tenemos que estar a las diez, pero…

— Si te despertábamos después te demorarías aún más. — Completó el tricolor encogiéndose de hombros.

—… Agh… Bien…

El teléfono sonó y Yami fue a contestar en orden del rubio, así que sin rechistar tomó el aparato.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, hola, Yami! ¡Soy yo, Anzu!

— Hola, Anzu. — Sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?

— Acabamos de lanzar a Jonouchi a la ducha. — Escuchó una suave carcajada del otro lado de la línea, provocando que él también se riera.

— Ya veo. Vendrán, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, Kaiba nos quiso invitar, aunque fuera con la intención de espantarnos.

—… Huh… Pues… ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Ya sabes, esta celebración… ¿Es extraña para ti?

— Francamente, sí. — Admitió. — Se podría decir que como mi espíritu proviene de otro lugar, muchísimo más lejos que este, ha de suponerse que quizás esta fecha no existía.

— Sí... — Escuchó un suspiro. — Me están llamando, como trabajo aquí, Kaiba me pidió que probara el juego si funcionaba.

— ¿No tiene otro personal para eso?

— Supongo que no…— Volvió a suspirar. — Bueno, nos vemos en la noche.

—… Adiós, Anzu.

— Adiós.

Yami colgó el teléfono para luego colocarse una chaqueta gris, cortesía de su rubio amigo, pues haría frío. Vio al castaño conversando con el rubio. Antes de entrar, se detuvo ante la plática de la que hablaban.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, me sorprende de veras. Anzu es realmente increíble.

— Supongo que ha pasado por este tipo de cosas tantas veces que ya sabe cada movimiento que hacen esos degenerados.

— Pero… Jonouchi… Esto puede devolverse de alguna forma.

—… ¿A qué te refieres?

— Anzu ha pasado por malas experiencias muchas veces. Que los hombres la asechen y quieran abusar de ella genera consecuencias. Es verdad, Anzu ahora sabe defenderse… Pero el resultado es que incluso se aleja de nuestro propio tacto.

—… Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Siempre mantiene distancia con nosotros, antes no era así. — Suspiró pesadamente. — Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿o sí?

—… Tratar de ganarnos nuevamente su confianza no es mala idea. — Sugirió una voz ajena. Ambos miraron al faraón recargado en la entrada de la habitación. — ¿No es así?

— Sí, supongo. — Sonrió el rubio. — Costará, porque ahora Anzu sabe golpear… Muy bien. — Tragó saliva sonoramente.

El resto sonrió.

—… Bien. Vamos.

.

.

.

— Vaya, aceptaste mi invitación. — Comentó Kaiba.

Jonouchi y Honda miraban curiosamente en silencio al joven, mientras que el faraón alzaba una ceja.

—… Ajá…

— Bueno, tu novia me dijo que si nos lo dejaba entrar gratis, no vendrían, así que tengan. — Les ofreció tres tarjetas. — Ahora no fastidien y suerte.

Vieron al castaño irse de manera orgullosa. Cuando finalmente desapareció entre la gran multitud, Jonouchi y Honda soltaron una sonora carcajada mientras Yami solo sonreía burlonamente.

— ¡¿Viste cómo se vistió?! — Al pobre rubio le salían lágrimas de la risa. — ¡Parecía Drácula! — Se abrazó el estómago.

— ¡No puedo respirar de tanta risa!

—… ¿Huh? — Miró la entrada del juego con el ceño fruncido.

— Ah…— Suspiró entrecortadamente, controlando su carcajada. — Cre-creo que ya me calmé. — Susurró el castaño.

—… Huh… Sí, vámonos, faraón…— Luego se dieron cuenta que Yami no se encontraba allí. —… ¿Eh?

—… ¿Faraón?

—… ¿Crees que se haya adentrado…?

—… ¡Sí, es lo más probable! ¡Vamos a alcanzarlo antes de que se asuste…!— Corrieron rápidamente a la entrada, pues se habían quedado curiosamente solos allí.

. . .

Yami caminaba seriamente por los pasillos, que comenzaron a desaparecer ante su vista. Luego se vio en un espacio completamente negro. Apretó los puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos. El ambiente no le agradaba para nada. Decidió que si seguía ahí parado, no lograría ningún avance.

Siguió su camino hasta que comenzó a notar en qué clase de lugar se encontraba. La hierba que pisaba, ambiente escalofriante, el aire lograba el ruido de las hojas de los árboles.

—… ¿Estoy en un bosque? — Se preguntó a sí mismo. — _"Kaiba hizo un gran trabajo, parece ser de verdad."_ — Pensó.

Siguió caminando hasta dar con un letrero iluminado.

"_**Recolecta las tres varillas fosforescentes y ve al siguiente nivel."**_

—… Mmph. Creo que mis expectativas se fueron a los suelos. — Bufó. Esperaba algo más… ¿Espeluznante? ¡Por Ra! Él había hecho cosas peores y hubiese pedido cosas más… horrendas.

Se encogió de hombros para seguir caminando, no le molestaba caminar en la oscuridad, se podía manejar bastante bien, experiencias de todas las veces que recorrió su propia cámara mental desde que había despertado. No utilizaría el poder del rompecabezas para ilumina el camino, sentía que estaría abusando del desafío que le imponían.

Fijó su vista hacia la derecha, notando la fuerte iluminación de la varilla fluorescente. Supuso que eso le ayudaría a seguir su camino. La recogió y repentinamente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Pudo jurar que algo había gruñido a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente, pero no había nada ni nadie cerca. Hizo una mueca al entrecerrar los ojos.

Su estuviera acompañado, no le hubiese importado porque pudieron haber sido Honda o Jonouchi…-

Pestañeó ante la realización.

—… Oh, vaya…

Los había dejado solos. Y esos dos eran más miedosos en cuanto a esas cosas, según le habían dicho Yugi y Anzu. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir por ellos para que los pobres no se perdieran ni salieran corriendo…-

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

— "_Creo que ya los encontré…"_

Se echó a correr hacia el oeste, pues de allí se escuchaba el sonoro grito. Sonrió cuando encontró una varilla más en el camino y diviso otro brillo más adelante, delatando la presencia de sus dos amigos. De detuvo abruptamente ante la vista.

Divisó a una criatura en especial del juego de monstruos, _Black Magician_, que estaba comida hasta la mitad por _Osiris_, uno de los Dioses Egipcios. Sintió nauseas ante la escena. Como estaba hasta la mitad, se dejaban ver los órganos desprendidos de la criatura, cerca del Dragón muerto, quien no se veía mejor, su cuerpo estaba podrido al punto de que el propio color se destiñera de la descomposición.

— ¡Viejo, eso antes no estaba aquí! — Gritó el castaño, señalando la situación.

— ¡Lo sé, idiota! — Luego notó la presencia de Yami. — ¡Oh, faraón! ¡Te encontramos! ¡Qué alivio! — Suspiró sonoramente. — Lo admito, Kaiba logró asustarme.

El espíritu no dijo nada, de verdad le había desagradado lo visto. No podía creer lo insensible que a veces podría ser Kaiba.

— En fin. Vamos.

— ¿No que íbamos a encontrarnos con Anzu?

— De seguro debe estar en otro nivel, cuando hablé con ella por teléfono, dijo que tenía que probarlo por si habían algunas fallas. — Mencionó cuando los tres se dispusieron a caminar.

— Ya veo… ¿Otro nivel?

— ¿Hay otros niveles?

— Así parece, según leí. — Se encogió de hombros, pero se detuvo para recoger una tercera varilla que se encontraba junto con las otras que corresponderían a las de sus amigos. Solo necesitaban encontrar el camino al próximo nivel.

—… ¿Huh?

Se detuvieron cuando vieron a una niña caminar lentamente por el bosque, tenía los cabellos dorados que ocultaban su rostro y estaba herida.

—… ¿Esa no es…?

— Es la carta _Change of Heart_. — Confirmó el faraón.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó el rubio.

Ante el grito del rubio, la joven se giró abruptamente para mirarlos con ira en su rostro deformado junto con una mueca de repulsión. Se escuchó un chillido de su boca y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

— ¡SANTÍSIMA MIERDA, CORRAN! — Gritó el rubio tras correr despavorido junto con sus amigos. — ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a Kaiba?! Inventando estas porquerías… ¡¿Acaso tiene problemas mentales?!

Yami y Honda ignoraron el comentario, pues estaban ocupados corriendo como para decir algo al respecto. Cuando notaron que el bosque se mantuvo en silencio, salvo por el sonido del jadeo del trío, se detuvieron.

—… ¿Se habrá ido? — Preguntó el rubio. Los tres planeaban cerciorarse tras darse la vuelta.

— Lo peor que pueden hacer en este nivel es girarse.

Yami escuchó esa voz y se quedó quito, admirando a cierta castaña que los esperaba en la entrada de una casa de madera con una sonrisa. Estaba vestida de la _Black Magician Girl_. Él también sonrió, sin embargo duró poco el momento tras escuchar el grito de ambos amigos, que se habían volteado y se habían encontrado frente a frente con la sangrienta joven de _Change of Heart_.

— Les dije que no voltearan…— Dijo entre dientes la castaña. — Entren, rápido. — Ordenó cuando abrió la puerta. Yami entró sin decir nada, seguido de un par a punto de darles un ataque al corazón para finalmente que la castaña entrara.

La habitación estaba en oscuridad completa, como cuando habían entrado.

—… Ahora hay que soltar las varillas. — Señaló la castaña cuando sacó las suyas y las dejó caer al suelo. Los demás le imitaron.

Tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en la ciudad, deshabitada.

—… Huh… ¿Se supone que deberían haber indicaciones…?— Preguntó el rubio.

—… Tal vez. — Contestaron el tricolor y la castaña. El espíritu miró un poco extrañado a la joven, que estaba en una expresión serena.

Frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien desde que habían llegado. Sin más, el chico comenzó a recorrer las calles, seguidos de sus amigos, quienes permanecían en silencio. Cuando trató de pasar al lado de la escuela, algo lo detuvo. Se giró lentamente para encarar el lugar.

— ¿Vamos a la escuela de nuevo? — Se quejó el rubio.

—… Dudo que hayan maestros, o aunque sea algo normal. — Comentó el castaño.

Yami se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a Anzu. La castaña estaba muy callada, demasiado para su gusto.

—… Bien… Revisaremos cada piso. Anzu y yo revisaremos el primero, mientras que ustedes dos van al segundo. — Les indicó. — Nos juntaremos en el tercer piso para inspeccionarlo todos y terminar en la azotea, ¿de acuerdo?

—… Huh… ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, faraón? — Suplicó el rubio, temblando.

— No tomará mucho.

— Anda, no seas así…

— No insistas, Jou. — Hablo finalmente la ojiazul.

— Ah… Puedo hacerlo…— Se murmuró a sí mismo. — Nos vemos después chicos.

Los dos asintieron cuando vieron a Jonouchi y a Honda entrar primero al lugar, para luego seguirlos y ver como desaparecían al subir las escaleras.

—… Empecemos por los casilleros. — Sugirió el tricolor. No oyó respuesta de la castaña, lo que provocó un ambiente realmente tenso.

.

.

.

Jonouchi y Honda caminaban aferrados el uno al otro. El lugar simplemente era terrorífico, ya les parecía horrible la escuela, y aún peor que estaban en ella en un juego de terror.

—… Tú revisarás la inspectoría, yo revisaré la oficina de la maestra de inglés...

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero ver la oficina…!

— Lástima. — Sonrió macabramente el rubio.

El castaño suspiró y entró en inspectoría. Dio un respingo cuando vio a unos alumnos de su salón muertos, sentados en la sala de espera, antes de entrar a la oficina del director. Sus cuerpos estaban putrefactos y a algunos le faltaban extremidades.

—… ¿Qué diablos…?— Murmuró.

Con las manos temblorosas, agarró el pomo de la puerta siguiente. Con un sonoro trago de saliva, abrió la puerta.

Aunque decidió arrepentirse apenas asomó su cabeza, pues repentinamente el director se le abalanzó encima con su rostro deformado y la boca manchada en sangre.

— ¡¿AH, QUE DIABLOS?! ¡Mierda, JONOUCHI!

Sin embargo nadie venía. Sintió un espantoso dolor en su estómago y vio con espanto cuando el hombre había abierto su estómago con su propia mordida para arrancarle los intestinos.

El castaño jadeó, pero su respiración frenó cuando luego sintió una mordida en su cuello, arrancando el pedazo de piel para masticarlo con voracidad.

.

.

El rubio miró con desconfianza la oficina, estaba curiosamente limpia, comparado con el resto del instituto… Inspeccionó los cajones, pero no había nada…

Encontró lo típico, documentos, exámenes, objetos personales…

Dio un respingo cuando oyó gritar a Honda. Salió corriendo en dirección a la inspectoría, pero no podía abrir, la puerta estaba trancada. Miró a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta para divisar algo, aunque se alejó rápidamente cuando un rostro chocó violentamente contra el vidrio. Era su amigo castaño, no lo hubiera reconocido de no ser por su cabello, pues le habían arrancado la piel del rostro, dándole un aspecto horrible ante la carne cruda de su rostro junto con la sangre que se pegaba al cristal.

—…— No podía hablar, su corazón latía desbocado. Estaba tan aterrado que se dejó cae de bruces el suelo.

Pero no podía seguir allí por mucho tiempo. Se levantó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Le diría a Yami y que por favor terminaran el estúpido juego. De verdad se había aterrado.

Aunque se arrepintió al ver a una gran cantidad de estudiantes correr hacia él, no pudo reconocer a ninguno a simple vista. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Los globos oculares se habían perdido en el camino de esas cosas, dejando mostrar profundos y huecos agujeros.

—… Maldición…

.

.

.

Yami seguía caminando en silencio, escuchando sus pasos y la respiración calmada de la joven a sus espaldas.

—… ¿Faraón? ¿Adónde vamos ahora? ¿Te puedo sugerir algo?

— ¿Qué sería? — Preguntó al seguir caminando, ignorando su presencia.

— Podríamos revisar las duchas del gimnasio.

—… Tal vez…

Por un segundo quiso preguntarle a Yugi respecto al tema, pero recordó que su otro yo no solamente no poseía su cuerpo, sino que estaba descansado en su cámara, pues ambas almas en un solo contenedor era demasiado. Y lo sabía. Lo mejor era no decirle nada.

Abrió la habitación de higiene de los hombres primero. No hubo nada fuera de lo común, salvo lo típico de querer asustar a alguien. Sangre, pedazos de carne, o sea lo que fuese… Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. Cuando se encaminó al de mujeres, vio a la castaña adelantársele y entró ella primero.

—… Tus pasos no se oyen. — Mencionó.

Sí, desde que habían estado solos, Yami se extrañó de que las botas de Anzu no sonaran, ni siquiera un poco, no importaba de qué estuviera hecho el disfraz, debía sonar, de alguna forma, roce de ropas, choques, tactos, sin embargos todo era un profundo silencio.

— Debe ser el traje.

—…— Miró a su alrededor. No parecía muy diferente del camarín de hombres, salvo que este tenía espejos, algunos rotos. Cuando se detuvo en frente de uno, confirmó sus sospechas.

Su vista se tornó más afilada y peligrosa, frunció notoriamente el ceño cuando notó que la joven se había puesto detrás de él. Apretó los puños.

—… ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, faraón?

— Tú no eres Anzu, ¿verdad? — Se giró para mirarla. — No puedo ver tu reflejo en el espejo.

— Podría ser una falla del juego.

— Ni siquiera estoy seguro que esto es parte del juego.

—…— Lo miró con suma sorpresa, hasta que finalmente sonrió. — ¿Fue muy obvio?

— Anzu suele ser mucho más cautelosa, es amable conmigo y siempre trata de hablarme para que no quedemos en un ambiente tenso, en cambio, tú lo has hecho muy notorio.

— Vaya, debí haber hecho algo al respecto. — Se encogió de hombros mientras su sonrisa se tornaba sádica y sus ojos se volvían rojos. — No me culpes, faraón… No fue con intención.

—… ¿De verdad? — Alzó una ceja. — Y otra cosa, Anzu solo a veces me llama así, prefiere llamarme Yugi o por el nombre que me conocen por ahora.

— Mmph, notas detalladamente cada acción de tus amigos, pero no estarán esperándote.

—…— Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?

— Nada. — Caminó alrededor del camarín. — Ellos mismos se metieron a la boca del lobo.

—… ¿Dónde está Anzu?

— Yo soy Anzu de alguna forma. — Se encogió de hombros. — Uso su cuerpo, es todo.

—… ¿Dónde está su alma?

— Si ganas, la recuperarás junto con el cuerpo y almas de tus amigos, aunque claro, sus cuerpos completamente bien armados. — Se rió. — Porque ahora deben estar despedazados. — Caminó lentamente hacia él. — Veo que te desagrada que ella esté en peligro.

— Los pusiste a TODOS en peligro.

— Buen punto. — Miró en un aire ausente el espejo que estaba a espaldas del faraón, que por un segundo, mostró su verdadera apariencia, pero esta se desvaneció enseguida. Cerró los ojos carmesí para volver a mirarlo. — ¿Has oído de la Reina que esclavizaba a Blanca Nieves? Ella quería algo, y no lo consiguió. Eso debes conseguir para salir de aquí.

—… ¿De qué hablas?

—…— Sonrió. — ¿Conoces la historia? — Él asintió. — Su corazón… Quería que un cazador hiciera el trabajo sucio. Arrancarle el corazón a Blanca Nieves, para luego traérselo a ella. Yo soy la reina, tú eres el cazador, Anzu es Blanca Nieves. — Yami retrocedió, horrorizado ante el descubrimiento. — Termina el trabajo sucio. — Ordenó.

—… No hay forma de que yo sea capaz de…

— No le veo la diferencia. — Le interrumpió. — Has matado a gente antes. — El espíritu apartó sus ojos de la castaña. — Cuando despertaste del rompecabezas… ¿Debería numerar a cuántas personas has matado de la manera más horrorosa posible? Esta situación es similar, solo que terminarás salvando personas con arrancar el corazón puro de una mujer virgen.

—…

— Hazlo.

Sus manos temblaban. En todo el trayecto, nunca se había alterado, solo se había tensado por el espíritu, quien quisiera que fuese, pero… Ahora estaba realmente aterrado de que hacer…

Con sus propias manos, debía arrancarle el corazón a su amiga, Mazaki Anzu.

— Puedes quedarte toda la eternidad aquí, si quieres. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Ellos también, tirados por ahí en alguna parte del lugar.

—…— Trago saliva. —… ¿Quién eres tú?

— Alguien que te ayudará a darte cuenta de que debes apreciar lo que tienes ahora, o puedes perderlo en cualquier segundo. Como ahora.

Se suavizó lentamente la sonrisa de sus labios al notar como el faraón de quitaba lentamente el rompecabezas, sosteniéndolo fuertemente con sus manos, que temblaban violentamente. La castaña admiró en silencio como los ojos del chico se tornaban rojos, como los suyos propios a causa de la posesión que tenía con el cuerpo de la joven.

.

.

.

Finalmente se escuchó un ruido por parte del cuerpo de la castaña, el cual fue el sonido de la salpicadura de sangre y como el objeto en forma de pirámide invertida se enterraba sin piedad en su pecho.

La acción se repitió una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el artículo cayó al suelo, junto con dos cuerpos. El de la castaña cayó, insconsciente, con el sector de su busto bañado en sangre, mientras que el otro estaba arrodillado, casi encima de ella, jadeando incontroladamente. No sabía si era por el terror o por la cierta fascinación de sentir el líquido rojo, tibio y sabor metálico salpicar contra su piel y su propia boca.

Miró el agujero que había creado con las veces que la apuñaló con la parte más afilada del rompecabezas del Milenio. Con las manos temblorosas se acercó para agarrar el órgano central que lograba generar aquel sonido que lo calmaba y a veces alteraba en unas ocasiones.

Apenas lo arrancó del sistema de la joven, para sostenerlo en sus manos, notó que había un par de ojos observándolo. Era la misma castaña, esta vez, con sus ojos azules, mirando los suyos rojos con una sonrisa triste.

—…— Contuvo el aliento cuando inconscientemente había estrujado el órgano contra sus manos, haciendo que este reventara y la sangre cayera.

Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que la habitación se estaba llenando de sangre de la misma castaña. El tricolor soltó una maldición y cuando iba a agarrar a la ojiazul para llevársela de allí, apenas la toco, lo poco que se había llenado el camarín del líquido, logró tragar ambos cuerpos.

Yami se vió sumergido en el espeso líquido vital, viendo como el cuerpo de Anzu se hundía mientras el suyo propio trataba de dirigirse hacia la superficie. Con esfuerzo, nadó en dirección a la castaña.

Sus pulmones exigían aire, sus músculos no respondían, se había paralizado cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar a la joven. Se estiró un poco más, logrando rozar su mano cuando abrió la boca, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más.

"_Creo que ya fue suficiente."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos con pesadez. Se encontraba sentado en los pasillos de la Corporación Kaiba. A su lado, vio a Jonouchi y a Honda dormir juntos uno al lado del otro, y para sorpresa de él, ninguno roncaba, es más, parecían tensos mientras dormían. Miró la puerta que se encontraba su izquierda.

—…— Se puso de pie para abrirla y se sorprendió de encontrar la oficina de los Kaiba, aunque esta estaba vacía, salvo por una castaña vestida de la _Black Magician Girl_ y dormía profundamente a un compás calmado de su respiración. Se acercó para tocar su rostro. Estaba tibio.

Se estremeció al recordar el sueño.

— ¿Faraón?

Alzó la vista para mirar a Jonouchi y a Honda.

— Huh… Sé que no tiene sentido esto, pero… ¿Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo?

—… Tal vez no. — Contestó honestamente. Vio al par tensarse.

—… Fue horrible, amigo… Fue espeluznante… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Kaiba?

—… No fue parte del juego de Kaiba lo que pasó. — Frunció el ceño. — Fue un espíritu maligno, o al menos eso creo.

—… ¿Un fantasma? — El rubio palideció.

—… ¿Hablas enserio?

— ¿Les sorprende un fantasma y no un espíritu de un rompecabezas que controla a su mejor amigo? — Bromeó toscamente. Los dos sonrieron, aún incómodos.

—… Oye, viejo… ¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto?

— Sí, sinceramente prefiero no contarle a nadie. No le deseo esto a nadie. — Suspiró el castaño.

—…— Yami miró el suelo unos segundos, hasta que volvió a mirarlos. — De acuerdo. Ni una palabra a nadie. Ni siquiera a Yugi.

— ¿Ni a Anzu?

—… No.

— De acuerdo.

— Será mejor que vayamos a casa. — Se estiró el rubio. — Invito a que se queden en mi casa. — Los dos asintieron. — ¿Quién lleva a Anzu?

— Yo lo haré. — Se ofreció el tricolor cuando la cargó en sus brazos estilo matrimonial. Bajaron por ascensor y salieron del edificio, que seguía lleno.

El silencio era no era muy reconfortante, cada uno sumido en sus pesadillas. Yami seguía pensando en lo que había hecho, se preguntaba si la ojiazul había soñado lo mismo… Según había oído de Ronald, ella se había desmayado cuando salió del juego, antes de que llegaran ellos. Cerró violentamente los ojos ante el recuerdo de la forma cruel en que había asesinado a la ojiazul. Y todo a causa de ese fantasma… O lo que fuese…

Ya no tenía ganas de saber quién era.

Solo no quería perder a nadie. No como lo hizo en aquella pesadilla.

—… ¿Yami?

Miró a una somnolienta Anzu, mirándolo con cansancio y curiosidad.

—… Hola, Anzu. — Sonrió levemente.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—… Sí. Gracias. — Sintió sus mejillas tibias a pesar de la brisa helada. Estrechó con cariño el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo.

—… ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó esta, confundida y un poco avergonzada.

—… Nada… Me alegra que estés bien. — Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía dolorosamente.

No podía contarle que la había matado a través de un juego de un espíritu.

Ni siquiera él podía hablar de ello sin darle unas horrendas ganas de vomitar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ya pronto nos veremos, Atem. — Suspiró cierta pelinegra de ojos rojos, viendo desde un callejón como se iban el cuarteto de amigos. — Pero temo que no importa lo que hagas, siempre terminarás lastimando a alguien.

Sin más, guardó su espada y acomodó su collar con un dije en forma de una estrella extraña de color verdoso. Sin más, se sumergió en la oscuridad y desapareció de allí.

Ya los volvería a ver, para terminar todo de una buena vez.

_Fin._

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! **

**Me demoré mucho porque es muy largo, me inspiré XD Aunque mejor tarde que nunca jejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado C:**

**¿Saben quién es el espíritu o la persona que poseyó a Anzu? Es un OC de uno de mis fics de YGO! Si lo sigues, ya sabes quién es! Y este recuerdo tendrá repercusión en la historia!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
